Seven Minutes In Heaven
by AttackingJepson
Summary: A short story I wrote when I was boerd in class one day. Clyde X Bebe  And a bit of Creek  Bad summary.


One summer, I was asked to watch over the Stotch's dog, while they were heading up to Michigan to visit one of Butter's old ex-girlfriends for a month, so I went there and Mr. Stotch told me everything that the dog would need, fresh food and water every day, three or four walks a day, and if he was acting up, I could put him in the laundry room, which had all of his toys, his bed, and his food and water, so it wasn't much of a punishment for him. He also told me that I couldn't drive their second car, I couldn't order things to their address, and I couldn't go through their things. That was it! I, Bebe Stevens, practically had my own house! As soon as the Stotch's left I called Clyde up and told him to meet me here, and he was there in a matter of minutes. The dog jumped up on him, and I pulled the husky down and locked him in his room.

Clyde walked over to the couch in front of the T.V, sat down, and picked up the remote and flicked on the T.V. to the Avalanche game against the Detroit Redwings. "What, no hey Bebe," I asked as I stood in front of the T.V. blocking his view of the game. "Hey." He said while trying to position his head to see the game. I sighed and sat on the couch a few feet away from him. "So, what up with you," I asked trying to start a conversation. "Nothin', You?" he asked. "Yeah, same here," I replied. There was an awkward silence until the dog started to bark. I guess Clyde couldn't hear the highlights so he yelled "Shut the fuck up!" and the dog stopped barking. I giggled and Clyde asked, "What's so funny?" I replied, "You respond the same way I would." Clyde turned off the T.V. and asked "So, do you have any rules around here?" I listed off everything Mr. Stotch had told me and Clyde had a slight grin on his face. "They didn't say anything about a party or drinking? Wow, Butter's parents are cool." He said while looking at the floor. "So, do you want to?" I asked. "Fuck yeah!" he responded while jumping up into the air.

Clyde ran home and grabbed his iPod, meanwhile I was calling people to come over and they started arriving at nine. I guessed that people were inviting their friends too, because I was sure that I didn't invite Pip. As soon as Cartman knocked on the door, I knew people were inviting their friends. Craig opened the door, flipped the fat burnet off, and slammed the door on his face. When Clyde got back he plugged in the iPod dock and started playing, Jizz in my pants by The Lonely Island. We waited for everyone to get there, the last one was Kenny, apparently, his Dad's car broke down and he had to walk half of the way. So when everyone was there, Clyde got on the coffee table and turned the iPod dock down so that it was quiet enough for everyone to hear him. "Well, if we're all done talking, then I say we get some games stared, anyone have suggestions?" Kenny yelled, "Shot contests!" most of us did at least two or three shots, except for Kenny who bear us all with seven. We were all still sober, and needed another idea of what to do. Tweek suggested downing cough syrup, I checked and they only had two bottles, which wasn't enough, but then I had an idea. "Seven minutes in heaven," I yelled loud enough that everyone looked over at me. Wendy objected, but I got her into it by begging, that always works on her. Bradley went and got a beer bottle from the trash, washed it out, and brought it to the tile where we were all sitting in a giant circle. "So who wants to start?" Stan asked while holding up the bottle and looking around. "I will" Kenny answered while trying to act cool, but he sounded too eager. He spun the bottled around until it landed on Red, they went into the bathroom until Kyle called the time. It looked like nothing happened, but with Kenny, you can never tell.

Craig went next, he got Tweek, and they went into the bathroom and kissed for the entire time. One of the rules we had come up with were that there was no same sex forced to go into the bathroom, but Craig and Tweek have been gay since the eighth grade so, they went and had a hot make out session on some guy's counter. I guess that they liked it, because when Kyle called the time this time, they stayed in there until Clyde picked the lock on the door. Tweek let out one of his screams when Clyde opened the door, Craig flipped Clyde off and held Tweek in his arms until he stopped shaking. That was amazing to the rest of us because we didn't know Tweek could be calmed down. Craig just stared at us for a second, opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but instead just flipped us all off.

Clyde went next, as the bottle was spinning, I was almost praying that the bottle would land on me, "please pick me god, please, please, please!" I thought to myself. As the bottle slowed down, it was around the other side, and I was let down. "Wow thanks a lot god!" I said in my head. "Sick man, I'm not making out with another guy!" Token yelled. "So who do you want to take your place?" Kyle asked. "Uhh… How about Bebe." Token said. "Ugh, fine." I said as I tried to hide my excitement. So we went into the bathroom and he started taking off his pants. He picked me up and set me on the counter. "What are you doing?" I asked surprised. "Well everyone else one upped each other, so I thought the next step is fucking each other right?" Clyde explained to me. I didn't respond, but he continued stripping himself, for being known as the second fattest kin in the tenth grade, I knew that it was only because his muscles weighed more than their bones, quite seductive actually. He then started pulling off my clothes, starting with my shirt, then my pants, my bra, and finally my underwear. "So, how do you want this done, on the floor, on the counter, on the wall, in the bathtub, or what?" He asked. "Surprise me," I said casually. He did just that. He got on the counter with me and well… yeah you can guess what happened. Once we were done we heard people laughing and we knew that they knew we fucked... As we got dressed we looked at each other through the mirror and I said "We look like shit." We were both sweating and our hair was messed up. "We just had sex where Craig and Tweek were kissing." Clyde pointed out. "Yeah, so are we… like… a couple now?" I asked. "Uh, yeah, I guess…" He replied with a small grin. Kyle called the time, and as we walked out, he put his arm around me to claim me as his. I looked at the time and it was one in the morning. Everyone left and Clyde kissed me on the Cheek before he walked out of the door, I pulled out the bed from the couch and we stayed up texting all night.


End file.
